


【仓安】私人定制（下）

by shaun570



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 继续私人订制





	【仓安】私人定制（下）

安田离开后，大仓洗了把脸，头脑也清醒了不少。确认了门窗都已经关好，熟练的输入密码打开保险箱，取出他的宝贝盒子。  
这个密码不是什么秘密，身边不少朋友都知道。已经跟随他快20年的密码，从少年时流行的密码日记本，到智能手机的锁屏，再到公寓的密码锁，一直都是这四个数，1019。  
安田曾经问过自己这个密码有什么意义，自己脸不红心不跳地告诉他，10是代表自己要做满分的偶像，19是自己的幸运数字。  
看着安田原来如此的表情，大仓心里在哀嚎，不是的，那是我瞎编的，我就是不好意思直接拿你生日当密码。

当红偶像大仓忠义先生暗恋他的青梅竹马同事已经有20年了，但是没有任何进展，但是直现在为止，他们之间最亲密的关系也就是自己假装喝醉把嘴凑到喝醉的安田嘴边，制造一个醉酒亲亲的误会。  
我真是太不容易了，我快憋死了，大仓忠义心想。  
作为一个有生理需求的正常男性，喜欢的人常年穿着清凉地在自己眼前晃，而自己只能回忆着泡澡的时候偷看到的屁股自慰。

“这是什么？”憋得看见安田章大马甲线都想大声鸡叫的大仓忠义突然被车外的广告牌吸引了。  
马内甲瞥了一眼窗外，“啊，是新出的DNA定制性玩具吧，寄给他们DNA可以制作出和真人下面一样的性玩具，听说连粗细紧致度都一模一样呢。”  
大仓觉得这一定是上帝垂怜自己的右手而赠与的机会。当红偶像果断注册了账号，咨询了人工客服，连后穴也可以定制。  
不差钱的大仓注册了vip,琢磨了一下直接去找安田让他给自己做个后穴翻模的可能性，觉得意外还挺容易实现。安田肯定会软乎乎地回答自己，“可以哦，需要我做什么呢？”  
光是想想就硬的不行啊，大仓实在是说不出口“我喜欢你好多年了，一直觊觎你的屁股呢”这种话，于是他把算盘打到了DNA定制上。  
还没想好具体怎么操作，机会就降临到大仓的头上了。

像往常一样和同事在乐屋休息的时候，大仓一如既往地偷偷关注着安田，小个子偶像今天也在写歌呢。  
“哎呀！”尖尖的嗓音一下子响起来，安田的手指被乐谱纸划伤了，细长的手指上渗出血珠。大仓反应过来的时候自己已经跑到他身边握住安田受伤的手了，暗恋对象的脸蛋红红的，大眼睛紧张的看着自己。虽然知道自己太唐突了，大仓也只能慌张地解释自己担心弹吉他的手不能在演出之前受伤。  
处理好安田的伤口，大仓又坐回了自己的座位，回味着刚才安田的小手，又小又有力，简直太喜欢了，连帮他擦血的纸都不想丢呢。  
擦血，血，血液，血液！  
这不是就搞到DNA了么！大仓忠义激动地打了个嗝。  
火速定下了DNA定制后穴，趁着没人注意把装着带有安田DNA纸的小纸包交给了前来收货的STD公司员工。

由于对自己定制安田屁股的歉意，大仓有点不好意思面对暗恋对象了，但是安田却主动邀请自己去他家喝酒。  
Yasu的家，虽然很乱，但是充满了他的气息，完全就是天堂嘛，大仓忠义欣然接受邀请。  
两个人喝酒到深夜，自己都记不清到底是什么时候睡着的，但是大仓在安田把牙刷塞进自己嘴的时候醒了一次，本来想赖床和安田再撒撒娇，结果他好像以为自己还没醒就又抽出牙刷走了，于是大仓又一次被拉回梦里。  
再醒的时候就是安田小声摇着自己胳膊叫醒自己的时候了，安田离自己很近，温热的呼吸喷在脸上让大仓晨勃的阴茎更硬了。一把把他拽进怀里，装作没睡醒的样子撒娇，一直是大仓最擅长的一招，果然安田就乖乖的窝在自己怀里不出声了。

大仓忠义终于收到他的定制飞机杯已经是快一个月以后了，一拿到手里他就迫不及待的拆开了。  
至少从外形上来看，是安田的屁股没错了，又圆又翘，硅胶制品的手感自然不能跟真的比，但是大仓懂得知足。  
为自己的“第一次”他还特意洗了个澡，拉好窗帘，坐在床上，给自己的阴茎上和飞机杯里都挤了润滑液。  
光是看着这个屁股，大仓的肉棒已经翘的老高，插进去的时候更是感觉马上就要交代了。可能是和飞机杯做没什么压力，加上和安田DNA定制的后穴做太有背德感，大仓第一次去的很快。  
随着使用的次数越来越多，大仓觉得自己快离不开自己这个“女朋友”了，尤其是最近的安田不知道为什么，越来越好看了，屁股好像也比自己定制这个更翘了，光是走在自己前面就能让自己硬起来。

为了方便自己解决需求，大仓在巡演中特意带上了自己的飞机杯，过安检花费了好多力气。  
白天和安田拉个手晚上要来一发，演出和安田抱一下要来一发，今天和安田喝了酒，他还和自己撒娇要布丁，还要来一发。

大仓看看时间，已经很晚了，不会再出现那天自己刚插进飞机杯，安田和横山就来敲门的状况。下次也不能再把飞机杯放在窗帘后面了，差一点就要被安田发现了，当时大仓觉得自己心都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，但是还好安田不认识这个包装，大概只是认为是普通的箱子。

大仓给阴茎上摸上润滑液，熟练插进飞机杯，双手抓着浑圆的屁股抽插。  
“yasu……yasu……”闭着眼想象安田就趴在自己面前，屁股翘起，粉嫩的后穴正对着自己，“yasu……给我……”  
“叮咚！叮咚！”  
“妈的！”门铃突然响起吓了大仓一跳，自慰被打断的偶像气的要命。把飞机杯扔到一边，提上裤子就要去看看到底是谁大半夜来敲自己的门。  
从猫眼望出去，大仓看到了意料之外的人，于是他打开一条门缝。  
“yasu？什么东西落在我这……”话还没说完门外的安田就推开他钻进屋子里。  
“yasu！”大仓突然紧张起来想拉住安田，按他的屁股做的飞机杯可还扔在床上呢。

“这是什么！”  
安田已经拿到了他的秘密，眼睛直视着自己质问，眼神里面好像有愤怒。大仓觉得安田的愤怒真是太正常不过了，一直当做青梅竹马的好友竟然惦记自己的屁股，觉得恶心再正常不过了。  
“抱……”  
“你是不是喜欢我。”安田的话打断了大仓的道歉。  
“……喜欢，特别喜欢，世界第一喜欢，从中学开始就喜欢yasu了。”大仓脑子里闪过很多借口，但是胆小了这么多年，他觉得也该是承认的一天了，虽然这个场景和他理想中的告白场景不太一样，对方的回应也和他想象中不太一样。  
“我、我也喜欢okura！所以别、别用这个了，和我……”   
最后的声音小的几乎听不见，但是大仓一下就明白了，面前脸红的安田，自己20年的暗恋对象，有着和自己一样的心思。  
再没什么表示就不是男人了，大仓夺过安田手里的飞机杯扔到一边，以清醒的状态吻住了安田。

大仓用舌尖描摹安田薄唇的形状，牙齿轻轻啃噬他的下唇，迫使怀里的小个子张开了嘴。舌头强势地侵入安田的口腔，在他的兔牙上划过，柔软的小舌自然也没被大仓放过，舌尖纠缠在一起。安田喉咙里发出小兽一般的呜咽，有些承受不住大仓的吻，双手抓紧了大仓的背。

怀里的人闭着眼承受着自己的亲吻，主动地把自己抱得更紧，大仓的手从安田的背后往下滑，终于握住了他肖想已久的臀瓣。比起硅胶做的假货，安田的屁股更加结实而有弹性，长期健身的小偶像屁股翘起的弧度比水蜜桃更加诱人。大仓的双手握着安田的臀瓣揉捏，宽大的手掌几乎包裹住小个子的翘臀，手指用力的时候会陷入臀肉。被喜欢的人大力揉捏屁股的快感让安田几乎脱力，整个人依靠在大仓怀里小声呻吟，更方便了他的行动。

手指一用力就拽下了安田的裤子，丰满的臀部裸露在大仓面前。下体突然暴露出来让安田惊慌不已，刚想提起裤子就被高个子的恋人禁锢住双手压在床上。  
大仓握住安田的手腕，限制住了他的行动，另一只手滑入了臀瓣之中，在粉嫩的后穴入口打转，偶尔还要“不小心”地插入一个指尖，吓得安田小声尖叫起来。

“yasu顶到我了。”早已体会过被插入快感的安田，经受不住大仓在后穴的来回挑逗，阴茎早就勃起抵在大仓的小腹。  
“没、没有。”安田小声的辩解，把羞红的脸埋进大仓怀里，是能听见大仓剧烈心跳的距离。  
已经松软的穴肉不满足于只进入一个指尖，穴口一开一合地要邀请更粗更长的肉棒贯穿自己。  
大仓感觉到穴口像是亲吻自己指尖一样的小动作，又把纤长的手指送进去些，肠道里温软湿润，是比飞机杯更让人欲罢不能的紧致。中指加快了速度在肉穴里抽插，拇指也揉动着穴口，好让肉穴做好准备被更粗的阴茎插入。  
“嗯啊……好舒服……okura……”怀里的小个子闭着眼呼唤自己的名字，满脸都是屈服于快感的享受。大仓松开了钳制安田的手，乖巧的恋人主动把自己的手臂环上大仓的脖颈，双唇微微撅起渴望被恋人的亲吻。  
“呃啊……”交缠的唇舌中溢出的呻吟和水声是最好的催情剂，安田不满地扭扭屁股示意恋人的下一步动作。  
大仓又加入了两根手指，指关节微微弯曲，尽量拓宽紧致的甬道，好让一会的性事别给安田带来太多的痛苦。三根手指的粗细稍微比安田的按摩棒细一点，但是小偶像还是觉得很胀，不安的在大仓怀里索吻，张开嘴露出红嫩的小舌要爱人的安抚。大仓的阳具早就顶在安田的腹部，隔着衣服也能感觉到阳具的炙热，随着接吻和爱抚的动作像性交一样在自己的腹部顶弄。

大仓觉得后穴已经足够湿润，溢出的蜜液甚至流到了自己的掌心，就抬起安田的双腿把挂在脚踝的裤子脱掉，纤细的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，粉嫩的后穴正对着自己流下透明的花液。  
“啊！”突然的动作吓了安田一跳，蜜穴正对着恋人的羞耻感让他用手捂住自己胯下阻止大仓的目光。  
“别挡，yasu很漂亮。”大仓拂开企图遮掩阴茎和后穴的小手握在手里，“比我想象中还漂亮。”大仓直视着安田的双眼像表白一样正式地说。  
低头含住害羞恋人的肉棒，舌尖在铃口画圈像恶作剧一样往渗出透明液体的马眼里钻，身下的人呜咽着颤抖。手也顾及到了寂寞的睾丸，顺着阴茎根部来回磨蹭，掌心轻轻挤压装满精液的睾丸，马眼又吐出一股精水。大仓的另一只手顺着人鱼线往上，捏住了早就硬起的小乳头，小巧的乳头在手指的挑逗下充血变成深红色。  
“唔……想要……okura……后面也要……”肉棒和乳头都被照顾的安田反而更感觉后穴的空虚，想要肉棒插入填满自己。  
光是听到安田用尖细的嗓音向自己求欢，大仓就觉得自己快射了，更何况小手还在自己身上作乱。明明只是把手指插入在口交的自己发间，但是却好像全身都被爱抚过一样。  
起身脱掉自己的裤子，铃口渗出的黏液早就在裤子上留下了湿痕。龟头顶在安田的穴口，穴口像是吸吮一样的张合又吸出一股透明液体，大仓借着花液和前列腺液的润滑一鼓作气顶进了后穴。  
“啊！太深了！好胀……”安田被突然进入的粗大性器插到尖叫，比起按摩棒更粗长的肉棒填满了空虚的肉穴，连穴口的褶皱都被抚平。  
大仓低头吻住紧张的安田，粗暴的舌吻让安田逐渐放松，后穴也不再紧绷，大仓的阴茎开始小幅度的抽插。  
“啊唔……唔……”大仓操弄的幅度越来越大，安田感觉自己的神志也随着他的撞击飘走了，只能紧紧地抱着大仓的肩膀，随着他的每一次插入尖叫。  
“叫我名字。”性爱中的低音在耳边响起，安田乖巧地喊着忠义，换来的是年下男友更猛烈地操弄，为了巡演锻炼出的肌肉在自己身上起伏。  
每一次的抽出大仓都只留龟头在肉穴里，然后在全部操进去，看着身下的安田双眼迷离沉浸在性欲里尖叫的样子，身心得到了双重的满足。低头舔去安田眼角渗出的泪滴，再缠着他舌吻，两个人的舌尖都是泪水的苦涩。  
猛插了百十来下，安田哭着射出了精液，空气中都是精水的麝香味。淫糜的味道和射精后安田迷离的表情都让大仓兴奋，抓着安田的双手要他揉捏自己充血的乳头。安田淫荡的动作让大仓想插得更深，握住她的脚踝，让安田的细腰整个悬空方便自己插到肉穴的深处。  
每次操进肉穴的力度像是要把睾丸都挤进去一样，直直撞击安田的G点，尖细的呻吟在身下响起，又是哭喊又是满足，两个人都没有享受过这样强烈的性爱。  
因为被操弄G点而又一次勃起的肉棒被大仓握住，堵着马眼不让安田射精。泪眼婆娑的恋人喘息着请求自己让他释放。但是大仓像没听见一样大开大合地操的更重，一直到感觉自己也到了极限，又用力插了几下把滚烫的精液射进肠道内才松开手，让安田尖叫着射出有点稀薄的精水。

欢爱后的大仓也不把疲软的阴茎抽出，抱着安田躺在床上，手指轻柔地描摹安田的眉眼。情欲还没退却的安田性感地像是传说中引诱水手的妖精，湿发粘在脸颊，鼻尖有细小的汗珠，薄唇张开一点随着喘息翕动。  
“yasu，我们公开吧。”  
“诶？”刚刚恢复一点神志的安田有点惊讶。  
“不是有好多CP粉来着么，我们就趁着演唱会公开吧。”  
“这……要和马内甲商量一下吧……”安田把脑袋靠在大仓的怀里，两个人亲密的没有一点缝隙。  
“那明天就去找他说。”  
“……嗯。”

马内甲：我做了什么孽，为什么总是我？？


End file.
